BitterSweet Sex-shots
by MilkyPotus
Summary: Pent up sexual-tension between two 'rivals' can leave one to wonder what if.
1. Chapter 1

Enid was relieved to realize that the feud between her and Elodie was over, but it still felt like there was a tension between them. She would've ignored it, but it was standing right between them, blocking the path back to being best friends.

However, Elodie doesn't seem to have noticed it, or if she did she was pretty good at avoiding it. When they had the sleepover with Rad and KO, Elodie had both seemed so distant and personal at the same time, insulting her friends and then straight up leaving in the night.

Enid couldn't say that this wasn't suspicious, especially when there had been many moments where it felt like there was something happening at P.O.I.N.T prep, notably during the night and at tournaments.

She also had a bad feeling that Elodie was a part of it. That's why she decided to follow her and see for herself, whatever this nuisance was about. She was glad that Rad and KO were there with her, enjoying the presence of her friends that she missed in the past week.

When Elodie returns to her shared room with Enid, she finds it surprisingly empty. She looked over at the clock on the wall and gets worried. It was soon past one o'clock, and if their discipline, Sunshine, finds Enid and her friends wondering around the halls, she would most certainly not take it easy on them.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard the bedroom door open and close behind her, turning around to see Enid walking in alone, her brows furrowed and ignoring Elodie. She felt coldness surge through the room and shivered.

''Where is KO and Rad?'' Elodie slowly asks and Enid simply shrugs, flopping down on her bed that was on the opposite side of her own.''So where did you guys go?'' She tries again, but gets a bit mad when she gets the same respond, again, this time accompanied with a yawn. _Delightful_. Elodie pinches the bridge of her nose. ''Are you mad at me?''

''...'' Enid turns in her bed so that her back was facing her, and Elodie's brows furrow further. This was not how she expected to be treated after they had apologized to each other a few days ago, this was not how friends were supposed to act. It felt like they were back to level 0.

''Are you seriously going to ignore me? You're not a child!''

''...''

''Do you want another apology because of how I treated you back then?''

''...'' Enid's body curls up a bit, and Elodie notices her clenched hand clasping her shoulder.

''Is that what this is about? that-''

''NO!'' Enid cuts her off, turning around in her bed and standing up in one swift move. She seemed to be as furious as Elodie herself, except that Enid was angry for a reason she had yet to reveal.

''Then what is it?!''

''That you're still … leaving me behind!'' Elodie's frown immediately drops, and silently stares at her. Enid shifts uncomfortably, her hand automatically reaches to rub her forearm and her gave is lowered, as is her tone. ''I know it's stupid, but I seriously thought I could trust you as my best friend again, when we told each other everything and never lied… guess everything does change when you get older...'' She mumbles out the last part, but Elodie heard her loud and clear.

''Enid… What do you mean?'' She asks, her own hand reaching down to grip the puff of her skirt, nervously clutching the soft but expensive fabric close to her. She knows what this means.

''We followed you…'' Enid admits, still staring down.

There was a silence growing, and Elodie sighs, sitting down on her bed and looks out the broken window. ''I was hoping it would take longer for you to find out..''

''But why didn't you just tell me?'' Enid asks, this time snapping her attention back at her roommate. Elodie could see the mental hurt Enid was feeling, a look of vulnerability flashing her own face, and she pats on the spot next to her on the bed.

Enid looks hesitant for a moment, but she still takes a seat besides her, their thighs lightly touching, and Elodie turned to look at her best friend. She would be lying if she said she wasn't in any way attracted to the smaller girl, because she has always seen Enid as a beauty, often even getting jealous.

Elodie sighs again, this time because of her wandering thoughts being out of place. ''Because I didn't want to rope you in on this'' her hand anxiously rummaging through her perfect hair, dishelving it in the process. ''It was a huge mistake and If I told the other teachers they would have me expelled, especially because they all look up at Chip and trust his judgement''

''Elodie, you do know that this could mean Chip's levels are negative instead of positive, and that he has been lying to everyone.'' Enid argues, and Elodie would roll her eyes if this conversation wasn't so serious.

''Obviously, I figured so much after being powered up by him the second time. It's wrong and it's probably illegal!-'' She gets a raised eyebrow at that ''- Not that It matters'' She mumbles out and sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

''Alright..'' Enid starts, pausing to take a good look at Elodie before continuing. ''KO and Rad are going to stay with us until we figure out what Chip's plan is, cause it doesn't feel like a good one. Also, from now on, you will be telling us everything that involves glorbs and whatever''

''Yes of course, but speaking of Rad and KO, where are they? You know that sunshine would kill us if she finds them around.''

''Don't worry, they're just chilling in the lounge, texting their parents and watching some videos'' Enid assures her, but she was still nervous that somebody would rat them out, especially Miss Pastel.

And so, the two best friends sat next to each other in silence, unsure of how to say anything or simply act, because its been years since they have actually spent a night together as friends. And since they were so close again and on speaking terms.

''Don't you feel .. I dunno, some sort of tension between us?'' Enid suddenly asks, breaking the silence and startling Elodie from her thoughts. Snapping her attention back at Enid, she had to agree with her statement. There was something between them.

Elodie stayed silent for a moment, replaying their recent meetings and how much had changed between them. It was as if there was an unresolved romantic tension between them, but that wouldn't make any sense, and Elodie would never dare mention that to Enid.

''Well, we have matured since we were in middle school'' She took a subtle look towards her partners chest, that only lasted a millisecond, before continuing '' we have learned to be cautious and think through every action, kind of… '' She was innerly referring to the unwanted competitiveness during classes the other day. ''Also, nobody stays the same, everything changes, even relationships between friends…'' Her eyes widen at the way this could be implied in, not realizing that she had just told Enid that.

''In what way does a friendship change?'' She could hear the confusion in Enid's voice, regretting and proving everything she had said to be wrong about herself. She was still acting like a child.

''Well, We experience new emotions as we grow up, like hate or love towards each o-''' She couldn't finish her sentence as she was abruptly dragged down by neck of her blazer, her eyes widening again when she was suddenly sharing a kiss with Enid.

She wasn't able to kiss back though as the kiss only lasted a second, then she was literally pushed away. She saw Enid's panicked expression, baffled as to why she was even panicking, and wished to pull her back in for another kiss.

''I'm Sorry! I didn't mean - I mean kind of - But not like- Ughh I don't know'' Enid flushed a bright red and tried to cover her embarrassed face with her hands, and Elodie smiles at her friend. She scoots closer to Enid, then decides to make a move.

Suddenly she felt Elodie grab both her wrists, then proceed to push her down on the bed with no further explanation. She blushes deeply when Elodie strangles her hips and continues to hold her arms above her head, the sudden closure making Enid whine.

''Elodie, what are you doing?'' Enid stutters out, swallows down a gulp and staring up at Elodie. She watches her friend lick her lips, and her eyes widen. This can't be real, she must've fallen asleep. This was all a dream, none of this can be happening.

''Tell me to stop'' Elodie whispers, leaning down her head next to Enid's. The smell of her perfume was overtaking her senses, and Enid struggles to speak a word. ''Tell me and I'll go away.'' Elodie simply states into her ear, her hot breath causing shivers to roll down Enid's spine and a gasp to be released.

She couldn't speak, her mind was empty. It was as if her entire body was frozen as Elodie releases her wrists and opts on cupping her jaw, holding her head high, and massaging her clavicle instead. Her thigh pushing between Enid's and suddenly the cloths she was wearing felt too exposing and yet it felt so good to be so close to her, the skin to skin contact flushing her body with fire. Like that, the temperature rose, leaving Enid feeling hot and bothered because of some subtle touches.

Enid snapped back to reality as she notices the other girls eyes, dark and full of something Enid has never seen on Elodie before. It was an emotion new to her, something she had only seen in her doujins.

''I don't want to'' Was all Enid could mumble out before wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck and pulling her down, their lips connecting and immediately melting against each other.

She was taken aback by the gentle softness of her lips, especially since their last kiss had begun so frantically. Enid moaned against her as she kissed her with dizzying proficiency, the taller girl seemed to be exploring her body at the same time, dipping down to the curve of her hips, massaging the area and eliciting many suppressed groans from Enid.

She pulled Elodie firmly against her, deepening the kiss. Her toes curled deliciously at the first touch of her tongue on hers, and she moaned at the contact. Elodie's arms were so tight around her waist that she would have had trouble breathing if she wasn't holding her breath in the first place.

The kiss seemed to stretch infinitely, and she moaned into her mouth in surrender. Eventually the need for oxygen could no longer be denied, and their lips finally broke apart. She was still being held underneath Elodie, her breath ragged, when she met her eyes. They were nearly black with unconcealed desire, and her breathing was labored as well. The charge between them was nearly palpable as they tried to get a better hold on their desires.

''You make me so happy..'' Elodie quietly whispers, and Enid smiles widely at hearing her say that, pulling her back in to share another explicit kiss that made her weak.

She could feel Elodie's hand wandering up her stomach, sending a wave of pleasure through her and making her moan, and then she could feel Elodie stop at the hem of her crop top. Elodie breaks the kiss, only to move her head down to her neck and start to gently suck at it, nibbling at her neckline and gently biting at the sensitive skin.

Enid's hands reaches to clutch at Elodie's shoulder, crinkling the blazer as she tries so hard not to make a sound to allurt her friends right outside the door , but it's so hard when the taller friends is softly nipping at her collarbone and pushing her leg up further between her thighs, finally hitting the end.

She has to cover her mouth with a hand to stop herself from whining, but Elodie pushes her hand off. She was about to complain when she was instead covered by Elodie's lips, enjoy this more.

Elodie boldly pushes her top up whilst having her distracted in the kiss, but Enid's arm instinctively blocks the view of them, looking away embarrassed. Elodie let's out a small laugh ''Oh Honey, you don't have to be nervous.'' She encourages her, slowly pulling away Enid's arm to have a peak at her chest.

The sudden sound of creaking outside of their room stops them, and Enid was instantly alerted at that, recognizing the muffled voices that were currently reaching for the door. As fast as she heard it, Enid had teleported away from Elodie's grasp, who fell onto the bed with a huff, and back into her own bed and under the covers, just in time as the door opens up.

She quickly pulls her crop top down, yet her body still seemed to be bothered and yearning for a release soon, making her squirm a bit under the covers.

''Aw man, is Enid already asleep?'' She hears KO ask in a whisper, probably looking at Elodie.

''Uhh, yeah, yes'' she listens to her slowly panicking, wanting to laugh but remained silent.

''Why is there a log on your bed?'' Rad asks, and Enid pales. Oh shit.

''Just a trophy for that one time I beat Enid to get here''

''You're weird.'' KO hushingly laughs, and Elodie lets out a huff, glancing at the bed on the opposite side of the room.

''I know''


	2. Chapter 2

She has been trying to avoid Elodie all day, sitting at the back of the classroom near the edge of the rows, letting anyone but Elodie sit near her. She knew that this was a rather cruel way to deal with emotions, but she wasn't really sure how she felt about yesterday's… Situation.

Sitting down at the last class of the day, a charm class, her mind began to wonder and she closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. Sure, she had had a middle school crush on her, but that was years ago, and crushes go away… well usually.

Not paying attention to the outside world, she doesn't notice Elodie slip past her chair and into the seat next to her, nor pull out her phone to snap a picture of her, or at least until the shutter broke her away from her mind.

She glared at Elodie '' Did you seriously just take a picture of me?''

"Yes," Elodie replied, looking down at her phone and grinning. ''And might I say, this is a good look on you.'' She turned her phone for Enid to see, and Enid rolled her eyes.

''Delete it now, and please go sit with your friends'' Enid pointed at the row before them, showing Miss Pastel and Koala Princess sitting there and happily giggling together, and an empty seat next to them.

''Oh Enid, aren't we best friends?'' Elodie asks dramatically, and Enid groans.

''Maybe, but you lose the privilege of sitting next to me when you take a picture of me without my consent.''

''You're no fun at all'' Elodie pouts, then leaning over to whisper in Enid's ear "but, since you need it sooo badly…"

"what -?" Enid gasped, clenching her armrests. Not missing a beat, Elodie had closed the small distance between them, masking her actions with their bodies. Reaching down from her perch on the desk's rim, she tugged forward the hem of her shorts. Before the other student could react, she slipped her phone into the tight space.

Frozen, Enid felt hard plastic descend down the front of her pants. she stared open-mouthed at the blonde as the phone slipped past the hem of her panties, and in less than a second the handset was nestled in the seat of her crotch, the rest of the classroom none-the-wiser.

"There you go" Elodie stated condescendingly. "Now you're fun!" Not waiting for a response, the blonde sat back down, her attention going anywhere except for Enid's shocked expression, then the teacher walked in and class was ready to start.

Finally closing her mouth, Enid considered her situation. All things considered, that could have gone a lot worse. Sure, she had been privately humiliated but considering the alternative this was not the worst outcome.

She had a phone down her pants, so she tried to subtly take it out without causing any ruckus. Enid surreptitiously reached between her legs. Seeing Elodie next to her, the shorter girl glimpsed the blonde reaching under the table, using a what seems to be a phone underneath, as if dialing a number…

"Wait…" Enid murmured, eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen. Then she felt the first buzz.

Flinching in her seat, Enid shuddered in place, her own hands vibrating minutely against the desk. Sending a waving of sensation up through her, she felt the wedge of plastic shake against her core. Tensing against the surprise sensation, Enid bit her lip, mortified.

Elodie grinned widely, handset pressed against the underside of the table as she stared back at her shocked friend..

Feeling the phone shudder against her core once more, Enid gasped, gripping the desk. About to stand, she held still as the their discipline, Sunshine, passed her desk-row and handed her the assignment for today, realizing how public her ministrations now were.

When the phone shook again, her knees rattled against the underside of the desk, Enid swallowing hard. Elodie must have turned up the ring, either that or her phone was supercharged. There was no way her body could be reacting this way to an ordinary phone.

Tensing up instinctively, Enid wanted to grab it immediately. But now there was no Elodie shaped obstruction. Just Enid and the desk masking her humiliation from the rest of the classroom.

Enid whimpered, finally fully aware of her very public situation. She was practically on display, surrounded by classmates and friends, people she studied with everyday. If she did anything out of the ordinary everyone would know.

The phone vibrated insistently between her thighs yet again, Elodie was an evil genius.

Giving her desk mate a pleading look, Enid clutched her hands together, making a subtle plea. The blonde shook her head, pouting naughtily.

Enid moaned under her breath, feeling the device throb insistently against her nethers. She had to just ignore it, to work, anything!

Attempting to reach for her pen the phone buzzed again, this time more rapidly. She knew that Elodie was now sending her texts, and when she sneaked a glance at the student beside her, she was stunned to see the perfect posture and how she was delicately writing down on her notepad, not seeming in anyway distracted.

Enid's palm tremble as she scribbled down more unreadable words, eyelashes fluttering as she was covertly stimulated. This wasn't working.

Glaring at the insane woman, Enid attempted to weigh up her options, the phone's ministrations making it harder to breathe, let alone think. Taking a shuddering breath, she whimpered. She had to get out of here.

Sliding her chair back, Enid began to stand up.

"What's this?" Sunshine exclaimed theatrically.

"Huh! Wha?" Enid froze, trying not to panic. Could she know?

"I know you're new here but you should know this by now." her discipline replied. "Charisma might be the shortest class, but we still must uphold the will be dismissed in time, which isnt due for..." Sunshine checked her wrist watches "Another 15 minutes" The Professor raised an eyebrow and Enid shrunk "So what gives, Enid?

Mouth becoming a thin line, the student sat back down slowly, much to the professors delight. "Now that's more like it!" Returning to her work, Enid breathed a sigh of relief that she was out of the teachers gaze, just as the phone started buzzing again.

Elodie watched with genuine fascination, phone in her hand under the table, as Enid helplessly shuddered in time with each wave of sensation, pale and desperate. Elodie licked her lips and was glad to be finished with her assignment as her other hand started another wave of ring signals.

Unable to even pretend, Enid closed her eyes, her body responding to the repeating sensations. Feeling her nipples harden, the student shrugged into her blazer, praying no one noticed. Why was she getting so damn hot?

9 minutes till her break, she could last another 9 minutes!

Then the phone vibrated again and she whimpered, nose crinkling adorably as the device sent waves of stimulation up through her lips. She wasn't going to make it.

Enid moaned, her stance loosening. She couldn't relax, couldn't give into the sensations. The next time it vibrated she felt her hips shift, down against cell phone. Cob she was weak!

Hand flying to her face, she stifled a ragged gasp, eyes rolling as she fell back in her chair. Elodie mirked, grinning evilly as the shorter girl sent her a desperate look.

Swallowing hard, Enid realized her swollen chest had begun to rise and fall more rapidly, her pulse rising. How many P.O.I.N.T prep rules was she flouting right now?

Seeing their professor strutting over to her desk, Enid straightened up instinctively. If there was one person she could not afford to show weakness to, it was the teacher that could turn into a thunderstorm when disrespected.

She could feel Sunshine's disappointed glare when she glanced at her nearly empty notepad, then she had turned and not given the squirming Enid another look, not minding it or seeing it weird in any way, since she knows how uncomfortable those chairs can be.

Remembering her humiliation, Enid unintentionally squeezed her thighs around the shaking phone, grinding it against her own core. Enid choked and her eyes watered, this was too much for her to handle.

Elodie snickered, how could playing with Enid bring her so much joy? Even now, watching her squirm uncomfortably, shifting her thighs in her seat, biting her lip with each passing vibration, Elodie was actually aroused by her awkward movements.

Horrified, Enid felt the heat rising in her belly, steaming as her climax mounted. Squeezing her eyes shut, for a moment Enid could shut out the bustle of the class, focusing on swallowing the cause of her frustration, to concentrate on staying still.

Deciding it was time to finish the girl off, Elodie dialed the phone one more time. Enid came on the first ring. Along with the school bell. At least no one would pay attention to her trembling form.

As the students began to pack and prep, their teacher came over to their row. It wasn't like Enid could move away right now, her legs and overall lower body still shaking from the orgasm.

"Before class is dismissed, I would like to see some more enthusiasm when working between you two" Sunshine scolds, and Enid's shoulders slump down. "I want you two to work on this pop quiz after class, leave the paper on my desk once finished." Their discipline finishes, giving them a sheet of paperwork, then leaves, closing the door behind her and leaving the two best friends alone in the classroom.

Finally being able to, Enid Gasps for breath, the short girl digging her nails into the desk, turning white as she finishes her orgasm, being watched by a coy Elodie and in a public room anyone could walk into in any minute. Cob, she wanted to scream!

Enid twisted in her seat, almost falling over. It was too hot, she could barely breath as her mouth only let out occasional groans because of her post-orgasm state. Ripping open the front of her blazer, she absentmindedly threw it off to take a deep breath, chest rising and falling as she was relieved to be out of the red blazer and into her top again.

Enid gasped, eyes crossing as the phone between her legs vibrated again, immediately making her collapse over the table. Eying her own, guilty, disheveled state, Enid tugged at her shorts and reached a hand into her underwear to retrieve the phone.

Throwing the phone in the air, she manages to shoot a power kick at it, Enid lets out a huff triumphantly as it disintegrates into ash. She turns to her watching friend, still trying to catch her breath, and asks "Why do you even have two phones?''

"Oh Honey…" Elodie replied condescendingly, shaking her head. "When you're as popular as me? Come on Enid, I thought you were smart" Elodie huffs out with a small laugh, and Enid stays unamused. "So you're gay right?"

Enid turned back in horror "Noooo!" She half shouts.

Elodie raised her hands in mock surrender "No need to be so judgemental. I just have a sixth sense about this stuff, and you're a victim of it"

Enid shook her head, panicking. "Well I'm not a- I don't really know but.. Noo!"

Hesitantly lifting her head up, Enid looked into Elodie's spellbinding eyes. Immediately, Enid knew she had made a mistake because now, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't break eye contact with the taller girl. This was a 'power stare' and Enid gulped, she was definitely not the powerful one here.

Holding Enid's gaze, Elodie licked her fingertips like a proud cat, before slowly stepping forward, reaching out and running her digits downward and into the short girls pants. Skimming over the exposed lips of Enid's entrance, said girl lets out a gasp, then a shuddering moan.

"Knew you were a lesbian" Elodie said carelessly, giving a rather cruel half-hearted laugh.

"No, I'm not" Enid whimpered, her eyes glazing over as she was easily manipulated.

"You're not what, sweetie?" Elodie asked, beginning to slide her fingers around her lips in a clockwise circle, even as she pressed herself against her. The arm around Enid was truly the only thing holding her up, and without it she would have fallen long ago.

"I'm- - not –mmmph! Not a lesbian!" She gasped, desperately trying to stifle the moans that were escaping from her mouth, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Really?" Elodie replied sarcastically, "So how about your crush on someone from the future?'' She blows a hot breath into her ear, and at the mention of Red action, Enid covers her flushed face.

''Everyone is attractive for me'' Enid replis and suddenly the taller girl finds herself getting pulled down into a heated kiss, one that makes her lose herself and forget her mission.

''Next time I want to be in control…'' Enid mumbles out, and Elodie freezes in place. ''I want to please you.''


End file.
